The Hidden Harry(s)
by bakukan10
Summary: Harry was abused. This is a fact. To Harry, it was a fact of life. Magicals can be quite lazy when it comes to mental conditions, and muggles are quite advanced in that area. Muggles would have noticed, if they weren't told that Harry was a troubled child. Magicals would never have noticed, if not for a certain magical hat. MPDHarry, Harry/multi (undecided), more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I got this challenge from an awesome writer, TheSilverboar, so yeah let's get this thing started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the multiple personalities and oc characters

Dumbledore bashing, Weasly Bashing, Grey-ish Harry, Helpful Gringots.

Chapter 1: More Than Harry

Harry James Potter laid on his stomach, on an island, in the middle of a storm. Why? So he wouldn't feel the excruciating pain in his back that was caused by his uncle's belt. That, and to stay at least somewhat out of the way.

It all started because of a simple letter. Well, maybe not simple, but that's beside the point. His uncle lost his marbles, renting out a dinghy in the middle of a storm, and rowing to a small shack on an island. The small shack, which had no heating, was absolutely freezing. Dudley and Harrys' Aunt and Uncle had the luxury of blankets.

Harry did not.

What Harry did have, was something that is yet to be revealed. What it did for him, or rather, what _they_ do for him, is something quite special. Magic can have an interesting side effect with human diseases. In some ways, it can be disastrously bad.

Or in this case, it can have the best effect. In this case, it mutated a mental disorder that most muggles call "Multiple Personality Disorder". Magicals have never encountered this disorder. Well, not that they know of at least.

Harry laid on his stomach, unable to sleep because of his back, when the shack shook with the force of an earthquake **(or perhaps the force of a giant? :D).** Vernon stumbled down the stairs, shaking while holding a shotgun.

"W-who's there?" he managed to get out.

As if waiting for words, the house shook again. Harry, realizing a possible threat, went behind the couch that was to his right, completely out of sight from the possible intruder. Well, he would be if the person opened the door normally.

The door blew inwards. Literally, it flew a good 3 feet before touching the ground. A man of ginormous proportions stepped through menacingly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Don' know me own strength sometimes." He grunted out, while lifting the door back in place. **(AN: I'm making Hagrid a bit more battle hardened and experienced in a battle for a couple reasons I'll explain later).** The man scanned the room, searching for someone. He caught sight of the couch, and made to move over to it.

Vernon, however, wasn't having any of that, "I demand you leave this instant! You're breaking and entering, and if you don't leave immediately I will –"

"Oh shut up Dursely, you old prune," the man interrupted, bending the barrel of the shotgun.

Needless to say, Vernon's pants gave hints to the possibility he had prune juice earlier. The Dursely's themselves ran up a floor to the bedroom. The man chuckled and turned again to the couch.

Harry was shocked. This man just bent a shotgun barrel! The amount of sheer strength needed to do so with little strain is humongous! Harry knew that the man was immensely strong, and knew that if he was sent to do harm, Harry couldn't do anything to stop him.

Before he could even say a word, the man said "Well there yer are Arry, figured you be behin here. Only otha place, you see. Now," he sat down and lit a fire with his umbrella, "I'm here to deliver ye letter, may have been a little over the top sending so many, but with no response…" he threw his hands in exasperation.

"So," Harry began hesitantly, "you're not here to hurt me?"

"Course not!" the man said indignantly, "Why on earth would I do that? No, I, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and groundskeeper of Hogwarts, am here to deliver yer letter. Of course, ye know all bout Hogwarts."

"Um, sorry no." Harry disagreed quietly, "My uncle didn't show me the letter."

"WHAT?! YE DON KNOW YER HERITAGE? DURSELY, IVE A MIND TO SHOW YE EXACTLY WHAT I THINK OF THAT! WHEN I GET ME HANDS ON YE…" Hagrid stopped himself, though he did continue muttering darkly.

"Um, what exactly is Hogwarts? And how'd you create that fire with just your umbrella?" Harry asked slowly.

"With magic of course! How do you think ye survived that curse?" Hagrid grumbled out.

"What curse?" Harry questioned, getting more and more confident as the questions as the minutes ticked by.

"The killing curse! Yer parents both died to that curse, Merlin, hundreds of people have. Yet ye survived, didn' ye?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"My parents died in a car crash," Harry said quietly to the man.

"CAR CRASH? A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER? THAT'S A SCANDAL, DURSELY YER IN THE," Hagrid then went into a string of profanities that the author didn't want this early in the story.

"Oh, er, best not mention that to anyone, if ye could. Especially at Hogwarts, I'm technically not allowed to do magic." Hagrid said after calming down a smidge.

"Don't worry Hagrid," Harry reassured, "your secret is safe with me."

"Good," he grunted out, "now let's get going, shall we?"

Hagrid walked over to the door, and perhaps to let out some frustration, punched the door forward. The Dursely's wouldn't have a warm night sleep while at that shack, as the door splintered and crumbled at the force of Hagrid.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Vernon grumbled, thinking Hagrid was out of hearing range.

He wasn't.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YE DURSLEY, BE IT TOMMORO OR DECADES FROM NOW, ILL BE BACK," Hagrid roared, "AND I'LL CRUSH WHAT LITTLE BONES YOU DO HAVE!"

"Can we just go Hagrid? I have a feeling that this will go on forever if we don't just go." Harry muttered with his head down.

"O' of course Harry! Sorry about losing me temper, but him saying those things… well, it gets to me, tha's all." Hagrid explained in a rush. "But know one thing Harry…"

Harry looked up.

"You'll always have me in yer corner. It's partially my fault yer in these, animals possession. Know that I'll never forgive myself, and I'll never willingly let ye go back here." Hagrid told him firmly, looking Harry straight in the oh so Lily like eyes.

Those eyes seemed to flicker, and a new expression took hold. An expression that was rarely seen, an expression that only showed up in times of great stress or happiness.

The expression was determination. His features seemed to be carved from stone, and he wasn't quite the shy boy he was a few seconds ago. He was determined to live a life without the Dursely's, and he would fight tooth and nail to accomplish that.

Hagrid narrowed his eyes a little, then burst into a wide smile.

"Did ye know ye have yer mothers' eyes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for OC.

Chapter 2: Goblins?

Harry was roused from his sleep by Hagrid.

"Morning Harry! We'd best get going, get an early start on yer school shopping." Hagrid said, "we'll run into less sober people in the morning, so you won't have to really worry about complete strangers staring at ye."

"Why would they stare, Hagrid? Hagrid?" Harry questioned, worried about the dark look that crossed the big mans face.

"Sorry Harry, just remembering the past. They would stare because of yer scar. That's the mark of a very dark magic, the darkest know to the wizarding world public. That scar marks you as the boy who lived, the one who vanquished the dark lord." Hagrid explained darkly.

"Was I taken to a hospital? Was I even checked by anyone? Do people honor my parents, or do they celebrate their death?" Harry fired off, providing both good questions, and a glaring mistake by the wizarding world.

"Er… I apologize Harry, I don't think so on any of the points ye've given me. I feel that I'm partially responsible for the first two, as I followed Dumbledore's order to bring you straight to him. I sincerely apologize fer that, I thought that Dumbledore would've done that. I won't make that mistake again." He muttered the last part under his breath, mentally beating himself up.

"Please don't, Hagrid, you're my first friend, and I don't want to lose that." Harry pleaded.

"Ye can depend on me Harry. Now, we best be off to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said, shaking himself. 

"We need to be careful on how we proceed, it is getting harder to hide." A cloaked male said.

There were 8 cloaked figures in a throne room, with a monitor in front of them.

"You may be right, but we may yet find allies because of the situation we're in," The man, who was obviously the leader, "let us adopt a look and see strategy. We will not reveal ourselves quite yet. Unless we are forced, let us remain in the shadows."

"What if there is danger?" A man who looked quite like a warrior, "Are we to just stand idly by while-"

"Of course not!" the leader exclaimed, looking offended, "To do so would be the end!"

"How about instead of squabbling like toddlers, we focus on the matter at hand." A figure with a swirling cloak interrupted, "We act as we normally do, until our hand is forced. We shouldn't hide, but we also shouldn't scream it from the rooftops. Let us observe for now." 

At the wee hours of the morning, Hagrid and Harry walked through the Leaky Cauldron. After saying hi to Tom, Hagrid and Harry went through the back. Only to find a dead end.

"Um, Hagrid, are you perhaps lost?" Harry asked.

Hagrid smirked a little, and pulled out his umbrella. After tapping three stones, the wall opened up.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid whispered in his ear, while gesturing with his arm.

Harry's head was essentially on a swivel. Look this way then that way, he looked astonished.

"Hagrid, how am I to get supplies, I haven't got any money?" Harry questioned the man.

"Well then, we'd best grab yer money then, eh? Gringots is the Wizarding Bank, you didn't think yer parents left you nothing did ye?" Hagrid said.

 _I need to find out if they had a will,_ Harry thought, _find out where my parents would have wanted me to go._

On that note, they set off for the giant white building right in the middle of the alley. Walking inside, Harry saw these small green creatures everywhere.

"Hagrid," Harry asked, "what are these creatures?"

"Goblins, Harry," Hagrid whispered to him, "clever as they come, goblins are. That's why they're bankers, I suppose."

Harry nodded, hoping that they were also well versed in the law, so they could help him with his inheritance. Or rather, carrying it out to every extent of the law.

When they reached the front desk Hagrid boomed out "Mr. Potter would like to retrieve his money for school supplies."

The goblin leered at them, looking suspiciously down at them. His eyes scanned them, like a warrior would scan an enemy.

After a few tense seconds, the goblin spat out, "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

"Uh, hold on tic, know I got it here somewhere." Hagrid spluttered, fumbling for the key in his pockets.

The goblins' eyes narrowed and opened his mouth to snarl out something, probably to order their capture, when Hagrid produced the key with a "ah there it is!". The goblin leaned back, and snarled something out in the goblin language.

" **Spoiled brat, probably has an ego the size of Africa."**

"I'll have you know, I just found out I'm a wizard, with no chance of me being spoiled in my life." Harry growled out, not realizing he just responded to a goblin who spoke in a language that no other wizard since Merlin could understand.

The goblin at least the decency to look shocked, until what Harry said registered in his brain.

"Follow me, now. It appears that the will of Gringots has been tampered with, and those guilty will find themselves facing a dragon in a pit!" The goblin growled out. He pointed at Hagrid, "You shall stay here, while Gringots helps Mr. Potter. You have my word of honor that he shall be safe, and no damage will befall him."

Hagrid looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed indecisive.

"I have yer word?" Hagrid asked hesitantly.

The goblin nodded, and Hagrid motioned Harry to go towards the goblin.

As Harry and the goblin were walking away, Hagrid called out, "If ye break yer word to me, I'll break yer bones! We clear on that?"

Again, the goblin nodded. Making eye contact with Harry, the goblin gestured for Harry to follow him.

"My names Barchoke, and it seems that we need to see the Director as soon as possible." Barchoke said.

"Why, Barchoke? What did I do?" Harry asked.

"First, you spoke the goblin language. Well, you at least understand it. **Second, you seem to have been treated rather… poorly in your life."** The goblin said, switching to the goblin language at the end.

 **"** **How can you tell? And what do you mean "goblin language"? You've only talked in English the entire time we've been talking."** Harry said in fluent goblin.

"It seems you can speak it as well; you were just speaking it perfectly. A feat not achieved since Merlin walked this plane." Barchoke said. **"** **We must head to the Director, to get the sword of Gringots sharpened."**

 **"** **What does that mean?"**

 **"** **It means that Gringots will destroy those who went against its will. As it has so blatantly been done in your situation."**

 **"** **So what will happen to me?"**

 **"** **You shall be treated as if fine china, fragile and needed to be protected. Except instead of being protected by glass, you'll be protected by a squadron of goblin warriors. Well, that or you'll be kept under lock and key if you're disrespectful."**

AN: Here it is! The ending isn't the best, but I thought I'd get this put out now. Thank you those who gave reviews!

First chapter got a ton of positive feedback, thank you so much. Also THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE. It's for the pairing, please go and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Sword of Gringots

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, well except for OC's, but you all know that.

Barchoke was leading Harry through a maze of corridors, coming to a large ornate door. On the door were 2 giant battleaxes crossing over each other. On either side of the door was a goblin in full battle regalia, each wielding a spear. When they approached the door, the goblins barred their way.

 **"** **What gives this wizard scum the right to see the director?"** The goblin on the right growled.

 **"** **I think that the director can make that decision for himself."** Harry said smoothly, albeit he was shaking lightly.

The goblin guards stumbled back in shock. A wizard, speaking their language? Unbelievable, inconceivable, impos-

"How about you let us in now, and we continue this later?" Barchoke interrupted, "If the director finds that we were obstructed by you…" Barchoke didn't finish, he didn't have too, the threat was there. The goblins moved back faster than a hummingbird flaps its wings.

"Let us go then, Mr. Potter." Barchoke commanded.

Harry nodded, and followed Barchoke inside. He then almost got gutted by a throwing knife. The only reason he wasn't, was that Barchoke caught it by the handle in an amazing show of reflexes.

 **"** **I'll have you beheaded for this, Barchoke, you've broken sacred law!"** a heavily scarred goblin growled out.

 **"** **Even when the will of Gringots has been disregarded? Even if a wizard was able to speak our language? I believe there are exceptions in the laws for this, oh mighty director. Use that thing between your ears, or I'll cut yours off"** Barchoke threatened.

The director lowered his head in acknowledgment. He had acted without thinking, something unbecoming of the Goblin Nation King.

"I apologize for my actions, wizard. I acted without thinking, and for that almost gutted an innocent who has been brought here. My name is Ragnok, and yours is…?" Ragnok apologized.

 **"** **Harry Potter. I am hoping this is in your language, as I am hoping to have at least** ** _some_** **form of control over it."** Harry said.

"It was, but let us find out why the sole Potter heir is malnourished and abused, shall we? We'll stick to English, easier for everyone." Ragnok said. **(AN: Especially the author.)**

"I was left with my relatives-" Harry started.

"What relatives? You have no living family members." Ragnok questioned.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle, the Dursely's." Harry answered.

 **"** **WHAT!?"** Ragnok roared in his native tongue, **"** **YOU WERE NEVER TO GO WITHIN A 20 MILES OF THEM!"**

"I heard that Albus Dumbledore ordered a friend of his to take me to their house." Harry said quickly, hoping to quell Ragnok's anger.

It didn't.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? HE WAS WITNESS TO THEIR WILL! HE-" Ragnok ranted.

"He will not be let on that we know," Barchoke cut Ragnok off, "If he knows, we lose what little advantage we have. While his reputation will be shit here in Gringots, he is quite powerful and respectful to the sheep- I mean people."

"Your right of course, but- Harry what's wrong?" Ragnok questioned, concerned that Harry was just letting them talk as if he wasn't there. Then it hit him.

Harry was scared.

Not just scared, he was absolutely terrified. Ragnok being pissed off is not good for those around him. But for Harry, he was raised on a diet of "speak and get hit". Ragnok was mentally scolding himself.

While Ragnok was kicking himself, Barchoke was awkwardly comforting Harry. Having no experience with children due to his mate dying in childbirth, with the baby stillborn. Children were sacred to goblins, yes, but there is only so much one can do to comfort one that is scared, human, and has had no prior contact with them. Heck, that's with any species.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all. That combined with Ragnok's mood…" Harry shrugged helplessly.

"That and your upbringing. Speaking of which, I shall bring this toward the high council. This is a matter of The Nation, not just Gringots. This event will shape history, and we need to make sure that we do this properly. Now," Ragnok said, turning to Harry, "we need to get you emancipated. Or, at the very least, out of Dumbledore's legal control. I believe I have a copy of the Potters 'Just in case' will. Your mother didn't quite trust Albus, found him to complacent and forgiving. That, and she didn't trust the ministry to follow through with their will." Ragnok was now searching through his desk, looking for it.

"I'd assume all very important documents you have would be hidden, in a safe, or hidey hole perhaps?" Harry suggested.

Ragnok pounded his desk, "You're right! It's in safe 3, give me one moment."

Ragnok left the room, while Harry took in more of the room. 

"That was to close." A cloaked male said.

"Agreed, James, agreed. We have to be careful, if we influence to much we could be revealed." A warrior like man said.

"At least he reacted as he should. We need to reveal ourselves to him soon, or else-"

"James," the warrior said, "if we reveal ourselves, even to him, it could be found out. We can't risk it, and you know it. Just because you want to stop hiding, doesn't mean we can. Block off your emotions for now, James, we will reveal ourselves eventually."

James sighed, "I know, but it's easier said than done."

"James, it took me 5 years to control my emotions. And that was with constant work to! I don't expect you to do so perfectly, just enough to hold out for a little longer. My gut is telling me we will be revealed soon anyway." The warrior explained.

James nodded, and started to walk away, but the warrior said something else.

"When we're revealed, I expect a speech."

James chuckled, "Of course, I would do nothing less." 

Ragnok walked back into the room, holding a beautiful box. ( **AN: Think the Bracelet of Anubis box in The Mummy. Love that movie XD)**

"Could you not find it director?" Barchoke questioned worriedly.

"What are you talking about Barchoke? There's a beautiful box in his hands." Harry said, confused that he could see it, and Barchoke couldn't.

"A Potter and goblin protection, only the current director of the bank and the Potter heir can see it. Tell me, what do you think is the key?" Ragnok explained, shooting the question at Harry.

"My first guess is my father's wand, but I think that would be to obvious," Harry said thoughtfully, "while a key would be obvious, it would be unexpected because it's the obvious choice. Then there's my final guess: my blood. The blood of a Potter, or perhaps they blood bonded it to me, assuming that's possible."

Barchokes' jaw was hanging while Ragnok looked impressed.

"Impressive guesswork, young Harry," Ragnok said, "Your final guess is correct, as well as the reasoning for the other options."

"Well, no time like the present I suppose," Harry said shakenly, worried it wouldn't work.

Harry stood and walked over to Ragnok. Thoughts ran through his mind, thoughts like "what if it's a mix up" and, "what if it rejects me?".

He slowly walked forward. After a few seconds, he reached Ragnok.

He put his finger on the box.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Last Will and Testament of the Potter Family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, removing his finger from the box. There was quite a cut down the middle of his finger.

However, within a few seconds the cut was healed, and the box opened.

"Good, you're not an imposter. I wasn't too worried, mind you, but it crossed my mind." Ragnok told Harry cheerfully.

Harry nodded, relief washing through his body. The box accepted him, he was definitely Harry Potter, and he was definitely about to hear what should have happened to him.

"Now let's see what should have been," Ragnok said, "Let the reading of the Potter will begin."

 _I James Charlus Potter of sound mind and body, declare this my last will and testament._

 _I Lily Emmeline Potter nee Evans of sound mind and body, declare this my last will and Testament._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, we leave nothing but a letter. A letter of proof that he is not our son's guardian._

 _To Remus J. Lupin, we leave 250,000 galleons, and our island in the Atlantic. That should help your "furry problem"._

 _To Sirius Black, we leave 500,000 galleons, and vouch that all crimes done leading to our death were not your fault._

 _To Pettigrew, we leave the knowledge that you're a rat animagus to the Prophet. If they do not print it, Gringots will refuse to give the workers their money, until it is printed._

 _And lastly, to our son Harry James Potter, we leave you all of our love and possessions. Should you be hearing this, then something has gone wrong with the carrying out of our will. If that is so, then the paintings in our vault that will be made after we're done writing this. Dumbledore will have NO access to this vault, or any of our vaults. We also leave you something else._

 _We leave letters of love and support to our son, Harry James Potter. May they guide you in times of need._

 _If our paintings are destroyed, and there is proof that Dumbledore has done it, his vaults are to be seized immediately, and a full audit shall take place of all vaults. In fact, all vaults owned by the Potter family shall undergo an immediate full audit._

 _Here is the list of potential guardians:_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Remus J. Lupin_

 _Apollo Greengrass_

 _Under NO circumstances whatsoever, is Harry James Potter to go within 25 miles of the Dursely's._

 _We leave that if our choices of guardians are deliberately ignored, Harry James Potter is to be emancipated on his 11_ _th_ _birthday. He is also to do the inheritance test; we have a feeling something will pop up._

 _Signed,_

 _Lord Potter_

 _and_

 _Lady Potter_

 _List of Properties:_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Potter Island_

 _Potter Villa_

 _Potter Resort_

 _Business Shares:_

 _30% of Daily Prophet_

 _95% of Madam Malkins_

 _70% of Ollivanders_

 _100% of Hogsmeade_

 _(Presumed) 25% of Hogwarts_

 _50% of (muggle) Coca-Cola_

 _55% of (muggle) Pepsi_

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry asked slowly. He himself was astonished at what was revealed in the will.

"We carry out the will, as it should have been when they died." Ragnok growled out.

"Let's not forget about the emancipation process. Also, I believe a trip to the Potter vaults is in order." Barchoke reminded roughly, anger flowing through his veins as the disregard of the Will of Gringots was revealed.

"Indeed," Ragnok growled out, "how are you managing Mr. Potter?"

"I'm…" Harry trailed off. He was speechless, his parents will was completely ignored, and might have been just disregarded.

"Take your time, Barchoke and I will be back soon enough," Ragnok said gently, "Barchoke, go down to the mines for the Emancipation Crystal, I will go to the Potter vault."

Barchoke nodded, and with a wave to Harry, they left the room.

"Completely ignored, utterly disregarded, I will-"

"You'll do nothing James, sit down. Now," the Warrior commanded.

"I'm not a soilder you can command!" James growled.

"No, you're not. That's why I'm not the leader. _You're_ the leader for your _level head_ remember?" the Warrior reminded James.

James scowled, "Fine, I won't do anything. How is A doing with this?"

"He's in his area, just writing down and scratching out hundreds of theories. What else would you expect?"

"Nothing less, I suppose," James mused.

"Our time of hiding is coming close to ending. Are you prepared to lead us? Are you prepared to deal with the decisions you may be forced to make?"

"Wrath," James said, turning and looking Wrath in the eyes, "hard times will come, and I will make the right call. No matter the type of decision, I will do what's best for Harry. Remember that."

Wrath nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Call a meeting. It's time that I act like a leader, will you have my back?" James ordered.

"Back to back? Always, my brother." Wrath answered, clasping arms with James.

 **AN: I apologize for the wait. My laptop broke, and Finals are tomorrow and Thursday, I've been a bit busy. Reviews help, and are welcome. I have flame repellant on though, so no flames.**


	5. I'm better!

Why hello! Guess who's finally healthy! I swear that was the worse cold I've ever had, but I'm good to start writing again. The next chapter should be up within the next few days.

-Baku


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Birth of a Legend

 **AN: Sorry for the wait, had trouble writing the end of the chapter.**

Ragnok approached mine cart systems entrance, all goblins scurrying around to look presentable.

"I will need a cart that is capable of transporting large items," Ragnok commanded the goblin in charge of the cart system.

"Right away, my king," the goblin hurriedly answered.

The goblin rushed off with two goblins flanking him. As Ragnok stood there, he realized something strange was happening. He realized that there were no wizards there, and no carts were available. Not only was this strange, it was unlikely that the goblins would be that inefficient.

Ragnok narrowed his eyes, and signaled for his guards to arrive. There _would_ be an explanation. Or else heads would roll.

The guards arrived 5 minutes before the cart did. Another strike against the goblin in charge.

 **"Why were there no carts ready? Are you unaware of the time, or are you simply incompetent?"** Ragnok barked out.

 **"My lord-"** the goblin cut himself off, and seemed to be having an inner conflict. In fact, the goblin seemed to be struggling to actually move.

Ragnok's eyes widened. He recognized the symptoms of someone fighting the imperious curse.

 **"Restrain him, quickly! I want the bank on lockdown, we have a goblin that's under the imperious curse. No one gets in or out of this bank!"** Ragnok turned to the captain of his guard, **"Get this goblin to the infirmary, and get a mind healer working on him quickly."**

As the goblin was led away, Ragnok boarded the cart. He was going to do what he came here to do, even if an arrogant wizard thought he could get through by using the imperious curse on a goblin.

Barchoke walked down the mine tunnels, coming to a large cavern.

 **"I need an emancipation crystal, Ragnok's orders."** Barchoke called out to the various goblins mining.

 **"Goldslit has some, see him for it."** A goblin that was high up on the wall said.

Barchoke nodded his thanks, and went down the tunnel that was located right in the center of the wall. As he went deeper and deeper, he frowned at how disorganized the tunnel was. Where ore was, there were holes that weren't filled in. **(AN: I've never been in a mine, and do not know how one works, but I have a general idea.)** It was sloppy, and Goldslit clearly only wanted to make forward progress.

Finally, Barchoke came to a dug out room. It was sizable, with enough room for one or to goblins to relax.

 **"Goldslit, I need an emancipation crystal, Ragnok's orders."** Barchoke said.

Said goblin was lying down, obviously taking a break.

 **"What's the reason?"** Goldslit growled out.

 **"The king has ordered it. That's the reason that matters. Now, give me the damn crystal."** Barchoke snapped back.

 **"Oh, by all means then,"** Goldslit sarcastically replied, **"I'll just hand over the crystal then. No need for clarification or anything."**

 **"Goldslit, it's not my head and honor on the line if I'm late. It's yours. Now, if you want to keep your job as a miner, then hand over the crystal."** Barchoke threatened darkly.

 **"Alright, alright, no need to get your tunic in a twist. Here,"** he handed over the crystal, **"take it."**

Barchoke nodded, and with the crystal in hand, left the mines.

In a council room, 8 people sat in their 'thrones', in front of a monitor. James was in the center, with Wrath on his right.

"I called this meeting, because it has come to my attention that I've not been acting as a leader should. Now, I want a plan for what we do when we're revealed. It will happen, I know it, but what do we do? Do we reveal all of us? Or just me? I will give a little 'speech' when revealed, but what about you guys?" James said with authority.

"I vote for just you, no fun in them knowing all of us." One said.

"I abstain, too many possibilities, too many outcomes, there's no way to properly vote on this." Another said.

"I vote for just you, there's no element of surprise if our enemies know of all of our existences." Wrath said.

The other four went 3 for all, and 1 for just James.

"We seem to be deadlocked, with the abstain going towards the for side. I will make the judgement call when the time comes." James said.

There was mummer of agreement

 **"Well, the old bastard got lucky."** Ragnok said.

There, in the Potter Vault were two paintings covered by a sheet. While uncommon, covering the enchanted paintings protects them slightly. If uncovered by someone other than the heir, they will be just regular paintings. It is not very well known, and a closely guarded secret by many families.

 **"Lily, you ingenious witch. Let's get you to your son."**

"I hope they aren't running into trouble," Harry muttered to himself.

As he was waiting for them to return, he looked around the office of the leader of the goblin nation. On a wall hung a giant sword with a skull emblazoned on the hilt. It looked like the definition of completely awesome.

Feeling strangely pulled to it, Harry got up and walked to it. As he reached for the sword, a voice immediately caused him to pull his hand back.

"Woah there!" Ragnok cried out, "careful there, that sword can burn you to the touch. Several enchantments put around it prevent theft."

"Oh, ok." Harry muttered, "sorry about that."

"It's fine. Curiosity is something that is both good and a slightly dangerous thing. Remember restraint in areas you don't know much about."

Harry nodded, taking the advice given to heart. Looking behind Ragnok, Harry saw two paintings covered by a tarp.

"Is that?"

"Yes, Dumbledore didn't get to them" Ragnok said softly.

With tears in his eyes, Harry reached for the tarp, only to freeze at the sound of Barchoke opening the door.

"I have the Crystal, are the paintings intact?" Barchoke asked.

"We're about to find out, go along Harry." Ragnok said.

Harry reached but froze again.

"Are there any traps on it? Maybe I'm being paranoid, but the way things are looking, Dumbledore would be more likely to put traps on it then destroy them." Harry quietly asked.

Ragnok cursed himself, he could have almost let Harry fall into a trap.

"Let me check," Ragnok said quickly, " **Revealis Enchantos."**

When the list of magic appeared, Ragnok growled lowly.

"Always trust your instincts Harry, always. We seem to have some dangerous charms, and an immediate portkey charm."

"Can we prove that Dumbledore put them there?" Barchoke asked quickly.

"Circumstantially, yes. No physical or magical proof, but he was technically the only wizard with access to the vault." Ragnok told him.

"Can we get rid of them?" Harry asked.

"In time, but some of them are very complicated, and hard to remove. It will take around a month to get at least the controlling ward down. Another two for the Egyptian blood wards down. And that's just the first two." Ragnok calculated.

"Oh," Harry said sadly, "Ok."

Barchoke patted his back, consoling Harry.

"I have the crystal, how about we do the ritual?" Barchoke said, trying to change the subject.

Harry nodded distractedly, still upset. Following Ragnok, he sat down at the desk where the crystal sat glowing softly.

"This ritual will emancipate you in the eyes of the magical government, along with showing what bloodlines you are related to. Along with the properties and power that comes from those bloodlines." Ragnok said formally, "You will also have access to their vaults if they exist. Do you understand?"

"Yes, King Ragnok." Harry replied.

"Then cut your palm on the crystal, and may fortune smile on you." Ragnok ordered.

Harry nodded and sliced his hand on the crystal. The cut automatically healed, and the crystal glowed a bright white light, and conjured a scroll.

Unraveling the scroll, Barchoke's jaw dropped.

"Didn't expect to see that!"

 **AN: Hello everyone! This chapter has been sitting here taunting me on how to end it. Anyways, review and I'll respond! I guarantee that. See you guys in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow… I'm sorry for it being _this_ long to update. Sorry for the short chapter as well, life's a bitch, and all that. Gotta hate Murphy's Law. Anywho, I don't anything, with Barchoke being from a far superior fanfic by robst called Harry Crow. It's a good one, with some H/Hr fluff along the way.**

Chapter 6: Rebellion

 _"Didn't expect to see that!"_

There, at the top of the paper was the name 'Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Peverell-Sparda-Emrys'. Right below it was two betrothal contracts, and one unfinished concubine contract.

"Uh, what exactly does this mean?" Harry asked, not just a little bit shocked.

"It means many things Lord Potter. But first, it means you're out of Dumbledore's reach. Second," Ragnok said, going toward the sword on the wall, "it means you get Rebellion. This sword was the chosen sword of Sparda, and with it he slayed many men. All of them owed debts they refused to pay, so their debts were paid in blood."

Nodding, Harry continued looking at the scroll. Under the family tree was a list of abilities. The actual words were indecipherable, and the only reason he knew they were abilities was because they were labeled as such.

"Ragnok, why is this part unreadable?" Harry asked.

"Hmm… that's odd. That's normally clear as day. I'd harbor a guess that magic itself is interfering on this. There can be no other explanation since you are the Potter heir." Ragnok said thoughtfully.

Barchoke snorted, "Never is simple when it comes to you, eh? Nothing wrong with being interesting, mind you, but sometimes things being easy is nice."

Harry nodded, silently agreeing. Being normal would be nice, however it wouldn't be anywhere near as to what he would want to happen. Normal would mean powerless, and he never liked feeling powerless. Or did he? He was receiving a lot confusing emotions lately, conflicting with what he normally felt. Things were becoming strange… and not in the magical sense.

"The barriers are collapsing!" James shouted.

"Vhat? Impossible, zey are perhaps the strongest zey could be!" A man with wild white hair yelled back.

"Check your readings again, they're failing!"

"Zis is not right," he muttered, "zey are at full power, but zey are allowing things to pass through! Zey veren't designed for zis! Vwe must be experiencing come form of interference! But on such a level to cause a selective release?"

"Theorize later, fix it now!" James screamed.

"How vould I? Ze interference is not of an outside force, but is from within! I believe it's our power source that's causing it. So, unless you vish to lower our overall power, vwe can do nothing."

"Damn it," James sighed, "we need to ease him into this, not all of a sudden pop out and say hi! We need time-"

"Time is somezing vwe don't have. At zis rate, our barriers vill become useless. Vwe vill need a meeting soon, vwe need a plan."

James sighed heavily, "Gather the others, tell them anything else can wait."

"Vhat vill you do?" the man asked.

"Albert," James said, "I'm not one to make decisions early and without thought, but," he paused, "It may be time for the Alpha Protocol."


End file.
